


Гимн «Аркадии»

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Blank Verse, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера, белый стих
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Гимн космических пиратов.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Гимн «Аркадии»

Аркадийцы мы!  
Славные воины неба.  
Кровь разных народов,  
Живем как семья.

Словно падшие звезды,  
Короток путь наш.  
Но, свобода нас манит  
И зовет за собой.

Взлетая и падая  
В темень чужую,  
Несемся вперед мы  
На встречу судьбе.

Не знаем, что завтра  
Она принесет нам.  
Но, верим в удачу,  
Мы верим в успех.

Из россыпи звездной  
Соткем мы победу.  
Шлейф звездной дороги,  
Окрась небосклон!

«Аркадия» славная -  
Путь наш вовеки,  
Борьба до победы -  
Награда сердец!


End file.
